force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oathcrest/Matches and the flames
Well, I finally have a solid Sylvia list. It's a mix between control and aggro. It's very good and I have a reason for every card in the deck. Sylvia Gill Palarilias/ Sylvia Gill Palarilias(J)) A great fire ruler that needs more attention. She can ramp up alo of mana on the turn she flips and several turns after. Will goes away at the recovery phase and the end phase, which means that you can store up mana during your main phase. Battle is not a phase, but a multistep action that occurs during the main phase. 4x The Little Match Girl A great card that can search removal, or search something that can give it swiftness and firststrike. This will make it alot easier to kill off lancelot. If you open with a matchstick, one of these and an elvish preist, you can give this a match stick attack a lancelot, and kill him without hurting this card. match stick is great and it's searcher is better because it doubles as removal. discard a matchstick and do 400 to something. This completely ruins fairies days. 4x Magic Matchstick A card that gives first strike and swiftness, can be banished to do 200 to something, and can be discarded by Match Girl to do 400 to something, what's not to like. 4x Elvish Priest Standard ramper. 3x Rapid Growth A great way to avoid damage based removal. 4x Lancelot, the Knight of Mad Demon Great aggro style'd removal. 3x Thunder Thunder is thunder, a staple red card that can be used for removal or burn. 3x Law of Silence Great control card. After all, what's more control than telling your opponent that they can't play anything for the turn. I feel this card should be included in every green deck. 3x Guinevere, the Jealous Queen A good way to dodge removal, later on this with phoenix is really funny. 3x Rukh Egg good searcher and anyone that's not using fliers will think twice about attacking. 2x Ame-No-Habikiri This card makes matchstick girl and lancelot a whole lot better as well as snow white. IT's funny how this also combos with dragons and sylvia's roar for some pretty hilarious and terrifying results. 2x Snow White, the Valkyrie of Passion Removal on a body is good. Swiftness and firststrike thrown in is even better and can be used for some serious removal. 2x Sylvia's Roar So I figured out a useful way to break this card. play it during my draw phase before my recovery phase. This card, when played correctly helps me ramp out a Gilles de rais, and have three stones standing on turn four so I can Law of silence on my opponents turn, or pump gilles with rapid growth so it doesn't die to Susanowo. 1x Phoenix, the Flame of the World A funny card that when used with guinevere can be deadly, especially against 1x Blazer, the Eater of Dimensions Good dragon with swiftness that doesn't die to Arla's bow. 1x Gilles de Rais, the Golden Dragon Gilles is a solid finisher that can bait out a Susanowo, never summon it unless you can win a game or have extra will for a law of silence on your opponents turn. Stones, 4x Blasting waves.----After sylvia flips you'll still need green. 4x Unyielding flames memoria-----Makes match stick girl even more amazing. Also combo's well with the phoenix or any of my dragons with sylvia's roar. This can make lancelots 700 damage into 900 or snow white's counter becomes a thunder instead of just 300. 2xFire stone-----------This is primarily a fire deck. With the advent of Re/Re, I feel like this deck can keep up, and while not meant to be full on aggro, it can be played as full on aggro, which is still pretty fun. This deck will never be Melgis speed, don't try to play it at that speed. The ruler makes the difference. It's a solid deck, and does very well against fairies. Enjoy the list. Category:Blog posts